Karry time
by Shipmaster7777
Summary: 384
1. Chapter 1 (03-12 17:46:10)

Just want to say that this is my first fanfic and that it will be posted regularly and please excuse typos and bad detail but as i progress i hope to become better at describing as for typos i am currently on my phone so typos ate common but i should be getting my laptop fixed soon 

Barry alan is the fastest man alive he has messed up the timeline and stoped evil he has met some extraordinary people and he is with the girl of his dreams iris west sorry iris west Alan or so he thought

The night they defeted savitar barry was taken into the speed force for fucking up the time line and has to watch his worst nightmate forever but one day the speedforce surprised him

Barry pov

As he watched his mother die infront of him for what felt like the billionth time he heard a voice Barry West Alan he reconised the voice of his friend oliver queen what do you want? Barry asked knowing it was the speed force taking the form of his friends. Your free to go the speed force said casually.

WHAT?! Why? Asked Barry Another speeder who calls him self captain speed answerd the speed force. So? Questioned barry. He went back in time to rob bank while they did not have heros to save them and buryed the money in a secret place so no one could find the money then went back to his time line and dug up the money but with out the funds the world has not created half the stuff it should of made so the is no thecnology advanced enough to stop him but there is one person who could...And he is the only one fast enough to stop him summed up the spped force

Spectator

Barry now put on his new suit it looked just like the one that zoom worn but had flashes logo on it and had the cowl but did not have the lighting bolts at the side of his head

Barrys pov

Okay i stop captain speed and bring him here then he takes my place and i can leave asked barry. Yes but you cannot not keep the suit added the speed force who was now in the form of joe west my foster dad. Okay lets go

Barry pov

Barry ran back to central city...

Ahhhhh central ci- woah said speed force flash this is not a city its a village central village sped firce flash reasoned in his head but just as he looked down the toad was a black and red streak of lightning and barry ran to it

Spectator

Barry ran up and got punched back down the road before he could get back up the black and red streak was in his face and could make out a man in it he viberated him self like reverse flash barry got up and threw a puch in captain lightning face rhen ran out side the village and ran back and threw another punch then as he was going for the third he got kicked in the face by captain lightning barry could not see well but he herd the sound of the body stop vibrating and heard a smaller sound which was captain lightnings hand vibrating at a speed that could get past even the girl of steels skin the same thing zoom did when he killed barrys father. Barry did not stay down he kicked captain lightning in the balls and ran to the end of the village and ran back just to deck the speedster in the head knocking captain lightning out cold

Barrys pov

I came back i shouted to nothing then all of a sudden a figure became visable it was kara better known as super girl his heart picked up in pace and he bacame sweaty he just thought he was nevous about the outcome of what the speed force would say. Good job he heard the speed force say. You may go now barry buuuuuuut said the speed force i will need you- argh Bary interrupted there is always a but continue barry said I was going to say continued speed force i will need you to take of the suit

Oh barry said sorry and he sped out of the room they were in and sped back in his normal clothes. Can i go now barry asked. Yes but i would hurry your world needs you right now speed force said and walked away with captain lightning. What do you mean? Asked barry.

Youl'll see said speed force as it faded away barry ran out of the speed force and went back to cental city but he was in for a surprise when he saw what was happening. Oh no thought barry as he ran to the danger


	2. Karas pov

Kara zor el is the girl of steel she is fast invincible can see threw stuff and has heat vision she is unstoppable and no one can stop her except for mon-el. Mon-el is the prince of daxemites and was forced to leave earth because of a machine that poisoned the atmosphere to daxemites so they can could stop mon-el's mother from ruling the earth and left kara broken hearted and then he came back from the future and has a wife so now she hates him. But for now the was some people she has to meet

Kara's pov

Hey cisco and Caitlin i said as i entered the deo i had heard of barry a while ago and i will admit that i had a tiny crush on him at the time of his arrivals and was upset when i had heard. Hey kara said Caitlin were here because we ne- caitlin said before she was interrupted by cisco. We need your help said cisco. Why? I asked. Because cisco fucked up hugely Caitlin answered. What did you do? I asked angerly to cisco. I may have opened a huge portal that i cant close answerd cisco. So? I asked. Well now our world will become part of your world answered caitlin. WHAT?! I said thats bad i added. Not really said cisco the doppelgänger are not a problem because they wont excist they will become one with each other and our town will be normal there will be bludhaven, Gotham, metropolis, central city and starling city and your city of cause summed up cisco. Ok said kara not to bad i guess. Ohhhh yeah cisco said remembering something there also may be aliens called domi- dont say dominators Kara interrupted -natores cisco continued. I SAID DONT SAY IT! Kara yelled im going to kill you cisco said a very pissed of kara. Oh fuck said cisco as he ran. Kara was about to run when a loud noise was heard and an alien ship came thats when kara realised that earth 1 and earth 38 was now one earth when she saw the green arrow (oliver Queen ) and the legends of tommorow ah for fuck sake said kara but thats when kara saw a red streak of lightning on a mountain coming there way. And now im hallucinating said kara as she flew into battle against the dominators helping the legends and team arrow and they were going to win


	3. He was back in a flash

Kara pov

Someone want to tell me why they are here I asked. They might be here for a doughnut said cisco hopefully. As he said that the doughnut shop blew up. Ah crap said cisco. Anybody have any ideas i asked other then kill cisco sense he caused this i also added. Oh come on it was an accident defended cisco. We have an idea of why they are here said my cousin. Clark were have you be- woah infront of me was a man with long hair big muscles and a big fork also another man dressed in a robot amour or is it his body i have no clue and a woman is here to long hair with a shield, sword and whip also there was my cousin superman aka clark kent then in the middle was a man in all black who wore a cowl with pointed ears and a bat on his chest. Who are these guys superman i did not say his to save our identity's. We are here to help we are the justice league. Thats Aqua man clark pointed to the guy with the fork. Thats cyborg he pointed to the robot/man. Thats wonder woman he pointed to the only female in the group . And that is batman clark said the leader of the group. And the only one with out powers clark whispered to me. Thats when iris came over with whinn Whats happening she asked. Whinn is back he left months ago so did iris but that was to mourn over barry. Hey you guys are back i said. We are iris and whinn said together. That when i noticed the ring on iris's finger. Iris i said it is harder when you wear the ring barry gave you i advised. Ohhhhh yeaaah bout that said iris barry did not guve me this said iris. What? I asked very confused. Whinn gave it to me iris said. Wait you and whinn are getting married said oliver who was barry choice of best man. Yes said iris. BOOM. There was an explosion next to them and dominators came down then the ship flew away leaving 20 dominators against about 15 heros. Out numbered said kara just the way i like finished batman. Were is wally i asked he is gone to earth 2 to jessie said cisco. Crap i said. Then a streak of red passed instantly evening the odds by knocking the dominators. What was that i asked. A str- no fucking way said cisco it was a streak of lightning cisco finished. A speedster i concluded. Thats when i saw him. The streak stopped and i recognised the suit the red suit with a logo like a lightning bolt with a white background and two lightning bolt ears in the side of the red cowl. It was barry he was back. And he looked pissed. BARRY!!! I screamed when i saw him and ran and hugged him then pushed away amd said goog to have you back then punched a dominator in the face this started a fight were we were showed up when the flash knocked them out and tied them up before i made a fist. Woah your fast i said to barry who looked heart broken. What's wrong? I asked then i looked the way he was looking and saw he was looking at iris and he then said i heard everything. Then said lets go i need someone to talk to and need to leave very fast he said. I nodded lead the way flash.


	4. Confession

Barry and Kara were in jitters. Wait barry said earth 1 and earth 38 are now one whole world were the doppelgängers are now the same people by random say joe form earth 38 was evil there now is a 50% chance that joe is evil in this earth? Yes replied kara.

But at least there are more heros to portect it now like the justice league reasoned kara. Yeah i know replied barry but its just weird thinking my friends and family might be evil added barry. Hey said kara when you came to our world the first time you checked and there was no cisco or caitlin or joe or anybody. Reassured barry. Actualy said barry there was a caitlin snow but she had a criminal record and was experimented on and was persumed dead said barry. Oh well thats not a mood killer said kara sarcastically. Well you don't know what it is like to be gone and come back to your loved one gone. Said barry dryly. Actually i do and kara said everything about what happened when he was gone about mon-el and his new wife. Oh said barry apologetically. Its ok said kara he was a dickhead and i hate him now. But you should feel the same way about iris forget her be your own man. Said kara


	5. Aploagie

**I am sorry about last capter it was not meant to end like that there are some internet problems at my house currently and trying to get them back but i will not be able to update till atleast a week from now i might update sooner but my relaltives are over and theyll be here fir a while and my grandmother is one of them incase you have not noticed but im not an adult yet but im not sure hiw long my grandma has left so im trying to soend as mich time with as i can im sorry but my family comes first i'll update asap**


	6. Continuation

**Hey guys im back but before i continue i just eant to say one fucking thing im on a phone i will have some spelling mistakes in it and if you must know incase i get judged for being to young to know this stuff my age is around 17 -19 and that is it please enjoy...**

Barry pov

Forget her kara said. Its not easy i replied you would not understand what it is like to not see someone for along time then to cone back and see they have moved on i added. Yes i do said kara. Then kara told me everything about mon-el and that other girl. Sorry i said its hard you know. Well look at it she is happy now thats what you wanted for her. Yes i know i said but... shhhhhh kara interrupted i here some one.

Spectator

WHO WANTS SOME DRINKS YALL?!!!!!! Said cisco i can't get drunk said kara and barry at the same time. I know said cisco but i have this. Then cisco pulled out the vile it looked like water but barry could tell this was a one way ticket to badness. No said barry. Come on said cisco and kara and oliver and felicity (dont know when they got here) barry thought. Fine barry caved in. YES! Cried cisco in victory what the worst that could happen……………

Barry pov

I just woke up and there i was lieing down on a bed. Uhhhhhh i said. Have not had a hangover in ages then he heard something or someone next to him he looked to see a pair of A cup breasts and i liked what i saw then i saw the face and had a heart attack . It. Was. Kara. Ah shit shit shit shit. Then kara woke up and said. AH SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT. How. was kara's only words. I know how i said I remember sense if my superspeed. How did it happen. Welllllllllll.

 ** _FLASHback_**

Ummmmm cisco i think you gave barry and me to much kara said yeah your right. Cisco agreed. Barry take her to you room and you can sleep on my couch tonight. Oooookkkkkkk said barry with a slur in his voice. You do know that is a bad idea right saud oliver m. Dude replied cisco i dont have a couch. Its good i dont want him at my house.

Oooooookkkkkkkk thhiis iss youuuur room-house-door whaaaaaa evr yoooouu callllllll itt barry said. Ummmmm barry said kara. Yes ka- he was cut of when he had the feeling of lips on his mouth kara was kissing him and he kissed back.

They went inside and to the bedroom still making out. Then kara pushed barry (lightly) on to the bed and got ontop of him and grided her waist against his crotch ummmmm you feel so big daid kara in a lustfull tone barry was really drunk but nit drunk enough to know this was bad and said look kara are you sure this is a good idea. And kara said. Hell yes! And undid her top and barry was in no place for arguing with her so let it happen he was quite drunk

Kara then undid her bra and then ripped of barry shirt. Barry started to kiss her boobs and then sucked on them as kara moaned. She then undid her pants and ripped of barrys pants. And to finish she took of her pants then...well just guess what happened to barry underwear. Ummmm your so big said kara as she saw the dick and climbed on to barry as she aligned the dick with her vagina.

she started moving up and down and up and down moaning. Oh gods kara moaned oh fuck oh fuck yes yes was all kara could say. Then barry pulled kara in to a hug then rolled around so he was now on top. Then he started to pound even harder and harder faster and faster and kara moaned and shouted his name faster barry faster. barry knew she coukd take it so he moved as fast as he could with out going superfast but you could see the faint electricity emitting from barry has he fucked kara really hard.

then he heard the sound of kara screaming bar...ry not ... lasting... much... longer. Me neither replied barry then jara shouted at top of her lungs BAARRRRYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! As kara cummed all over hus dick and barry just im close .. were. In...me ...said kara and barry could not take it anymore and sprayed his load in kara. Meanwhile in the bar were oliver and cisco just heard kara scream. Oliver gave cisco 50$ tgen walked of and cisco said yes he jad won the bet

Meanwhile kara and barry were just lieing in bed holding each other tired and out of breath then they closed there eyes to go to sleep. And sleep found them fast .

 **So what do you think of the sex scene i have never done one before hope it was okay one word im not making this a whole they had sex then kara got pregnant thing im not doing that because i hate type of story hooe you enjoyed bye for now update soon**


	7. I know now

**Kara pov**

I can't believe it i had sex with him. I thought. Why did we have sex? barry asked. Blame cisco i said.

CISCO!!!!!!! Barry yelled. With my superhearing i heard cisco run. Hey kara what do you want for breakf-woah said clark as he came in. What the HELL? Asked clark. Who is this guy kara. what guy i said innocently. The guy right ne- what. Wait i know who he is. **He must be the flash** thought clark. Because he was gone in one

Clark pov

WHAT THE HELL i said. What was that i did not hear you fully kara said sarcastically. Wait hold on i'll go to china and ask WHAT THEY HEARD SINCE THEY CAN HEAR YOU. Then kara started to cry. Hey hey what is up i said in a soothing voice im sorry for yelling at you. Its not your fault clark kara said. I had sex with him DRUNK SEX. I know i said it really obvious. Hey least it was drunk sex i said trying reassuring her the best i could. ARE YOU KIDDING ME kara yelled clark i like barry. like alot more then mon el. Woah ok clark said. I heard about mon-el I kill him as soon as i see him. Clark said no don't waist your breath she said. Look i think i just ruined things for me and barry so i need a minute alone. Ok i said. we have a break in at 24 crook street calling backup  you ready to go again i said . as i turned around and seen kara in her outfit. Im ready she said

Spectator pov

She was not ready clark thought. As kara kept rambling on about barry one time she said it was good we were flying because i think walking is in the question. Clark flew of to the big smoke cloud in the sky this will be easy clark said aloud

Kara pov

It is not easy i said to Clark. What they did not know is that the robber was an ailen with an axe made of kryptonite and armour made of kryptonite. How can we beat it we can barley walk. As fell down i saw clark fall to i tryed to get up but could not. Everyone was watching there was news copter filming the defeat of superman and supergirl. He raised his axe to bring it down on me when there was aloud thunder then clark smirked just befor he passed out. I just saw a red streak run past me when the guys axe was gone and then he was pushed back he growled and ran barry when a laso went around him and pulled him back then batman showed up and said were are you from how many more are there he said none just me i escaped my planet when it blew up im a refuge and cant get work. look at me he said. He had a point he was purple had pointed ears head as big wide as a door and was at least 8 feet tall. Who is going to help me when they hate me so i steel so i can live. Well i know a place i said were you will be fed have food and it will be fun. Were?! he asked hopefully. At the deo i said with a smirk. Y...y... you said it would be fun the alien said. Yes i did fun for us i said.

Barry pov

Look barry clark said now that he was right in his face. Talk to kara you need to. Why daud barry like why now? Then he herd kara scream. WHOS NEXT I HAVE BEEN PISSED ALL DAY SINCE THIS MORNING she said while looking straight at me. Again why now i said a little scared. Do it or you wont run for weeks not possible because i have super healing i said confidently. And i have superstrength and laser vision clark said un help-full. Look kara barry said gping up to her we need to talk. He could see the panick in her eyes quickly replace the anger. Um okay well lets talk at jitters. As they were leaving batmans voice said barry get over here now. Okay he said then ran over to him. Look batman said there's an alien invasion going on not the dominators another kind we need help he said. Okay barry said who do you want? I said. batman replied saying you Barry. Barry was shocked he had to pick did't he kara or the justice lleague. Ok i said I pick...


	8. The choice

**Sorry for being gone for so long i promise i will work hard to make this as good a story as possible**

Barry pov

I pick... shit! He thought who? kara or the league? Ummmmm. Wait! He heard batman say. What asked kara happly because maybe barry didn't have to go. Im sorry barry batman continued you don't have a choice. Ok i said when do we leave? Tomorrow night batman said. Why night? Because its better for me batman said. And whats your power? I asked. Im rich batman replied as he zipped out on his grappling hook. Ok i said. I looked at clark and said now im just a man going to tell a woman... what the fuck am i going to tell her? You better figure it out said clark as he flew out. Then i turned behind me and saw kara her majestic blond hair and her blue eyes. I don't want to leave her. I tought 

**Kara pov**

When I heard him decide i knew it was about me or the league i don't know how i just do but when i heard batman say he didn't have a choice my heartbroke.

 **Spectator pov**

Kara was just standing there thought barry so in one swift motion he went from just out side crook street to jitters in 5 seconds alot faster then his old speed. So they went in and everyone stopped what they were doing and then they realized they were wearing there suits fuck barry thought. Then he left with supergirl and before you knew they were in metropolis on the top of the daily planet. HOLY SHIT!! Said kara in surprise. Barry just sat there with a smug grin.

His face changed to a more serious look. I like you Kara alot like i love you more then the lightning bolt i were on my chest. Kara had to smile at that not sure if it was the fact he basically said he loved her or the fact he quoted there song probably both. Barry i have the same feelings for you i love you to. Barry had to smile at that. She really special he thought. I don't want to leave you barry stated. Really? This your chance to prove yourself kara said. I know that but that would mean leaving you behind barry said sadly. Only for a bit said kara. Barry decided to look at her and thats when he saw her tears. He leaned forward and so did she and the kissed one last time goodbye kara. You won't be gone long kara confirmed goodbye barry. Then he zoomed out not to be seen again for a long long time...

 **Barrys pov**

I ran to star labs as fast as possible so i was in central city in about 5 seconds and in star in another 2. Im back i shouted no in here barry i heard cisco yell. Coming i said before i ran in. As i entered the main lab. I seen my least favorite person Batman. If it isn't the bat i said. Come to see what you taken away from me. Barry you will gone a week at most Batman stated. You know what barry said as he seen the other league members come in i have one condition in joining the team. Ok anything said batman. No secrets i stated. I know who he is pointing to superman. What how? Asked superman. Kara told me I confirmed. Dam it kara. Ok batman said our identities.

Bruce wayne batman said taking of his cowl.

Diana prince wonder woman stated

Victor stone cyborg said

Auther curry aquaman said

Clark kent superman said just to confirm what kara told him.

Cisco remone cisco said. Everyone looked at him confused. What were not doing that... no ok then this just got awkward cisco said shyly.

Its ok bruce said oddly cheerful. Sorry just like this idea I came up with. Barry i like this guy cisco said pointing at bruce. Ok barry to the reason we are in star labs. Its obviously a good one cisco interrupted. Its clear cisco is really liking bruce. Barry as i was saying bruce continued. We and when i say we i mean me made you... Cisco was going mental not knowing what it was. A new suit. GET OUT OF MY LAB was all cisco said befor he vibed all of them out by putting a portal under neath them. Mother fuckers think they can make you a new suit i think not. Calm down i said in a calm/close to laughter voice. Wait cisco said whats that? I looked at what he was pointing at and i saw a red curtain covering up were my suit stands. I pulled the curtain back and seen the new suit it was made of the same materiel they use on the space station. (It's just the suit from justice league) oh wow cisco and barry said at the same time. Its...its awsome said barry i'm just going to go try it on. Faster then barry could react the suit was gone. Come on! Shouted barry were is it? Everest cisco said before leaving. God dammit. Goodbye barry see ya when you come back.

Hey caitlin i said when i entered the part of the lab she was in. Oh hi barry caitlin said in surprise. How are you feeling sence you got out of the speed force. Im fine i said. Let me run some blood tests anyway just to be save. Ok sure barry said running out and back in to change m. Ok then he rolled up his sleeve. As she put the needle in him to take some blood she asked so how are you feeling about iris? She took the needle out and began testing it. I haven't really thought about her that much said barry surprising caitlin. My minds some were else said barry. Really who? What makes you say its a girl had cisco not said that he won that bet. Ya but he didn't say what it was for. He drugged me and kara and we had sex. Oh. So after that we were confused were to go so I admitted my feeling for her amd she said she felt the same way so we kissed i said bye and came here to say bye to you guys. Well your blood tests out fine so i guess its time to say bye m. Goodbye barry see ya in a couple of days barry. Goodbye caitlin.

 **Spectator pov**

It was the next night the league was there waiting for barry. You know for some one with super speed you think he would get here in time aqua man said. Then there was thunder and barry was right there. Were's your new suit? Batman asked. Everest barry said. Long story he added on. You ready to go? Asked superman. Yes barry said as he took his cowl down. Exposing his neck and face as he got on the jet. Is that a hickey? asked clark. Yes said barry i might have ran into kara last night actually i just came here from her apartment thats were i got this he pointed to the hickey. And if you want to see claw marks then look at my back. Right thats my cousin you are talking about clark said. Right were taking off now batman said as there ship took of and flew into the night not knowing that they were in more danger then even cyborg could out smart superman to overpower or flash to out run or they would not be back in a few days but a few years


	9. 5 years

**5 years later**

 **Spectator pov**

Kara was at her apartment with Alex,Selena (who came looking for bruce a year ago and moved to central city) Caitlin and lois. Celebrating kara and lois's new artical on a suicide bombing in metropolis. Come on girls lets go out and celebrate for a bit said Caitlin. Fine but only for a bit i want to get up early for my date tomorrow said kara.

16 shots said kara to the bartender. Wait you might be able to be drunk but we can! Said selena. You a scaredy cat taunted kara. No! Exclaimed selena as she downed her 4 shots then Caitlin downed hers then lois downed hers then kara put something in hers and downed them. What was that? Asked lois. A drug that temporarily cancels my kryptonion DNA. Wait so you no longer have your abilities? Said Caitlin. Yeah just really good hearing nothing weird about it tho. No it is weird you are now 100% human said selena. Ya thanks for saying that out loud sais kara said angrily. Wait isn't that you boyfriend kara said lois. Kara looked at who lois was pointing at and seen her boyfriend of one year kissing someone else... I regret canceling my powers for an hour. That doesn't mean we can't kick his ass. Let me go up first girls said kara clearly pissed off.

As he was about to go for the kiss on the other girl kara says hey honey that scares the hell out of him. Oh hi babe he says back this is not what it looks like well to me it looks like you cheating on me with her. A gasp was heard as the other girl stood up and slaped him and thanks kara and apologizes saying she didn't know. Its ok kara says he cheated on us you and i have nothing to be sorry about. SLUTS he yelled i'll just drug you both and you won't remember a thing. As he was about to drug kara selena jumped in a knocked him out. Thanks selena said kara. But the other girl did something no one saw coming and put handcuffs on him just as more people came... with powers.

one had a bow and arrows and wore a green suit but was a girl so it wasn't ollie the other had to metel batons and were a blue and black suit another came in with water swords and a red tank top another one was there out of no where but this one she knew was wally west kid flash the last one came in flying in a black top and bluejeans but the top had the house of el on it she knew it was her cousins clone/son superboy after seeing connor kara knew who the girl was but kept quiet so they don't blow every identity. Of course selena knew the guy in the batons was dick grayson nightwing. Lois knew who connor was but she also found out who the other girl is but didn't say anything. And Caitlin knew Wally west. Ummmmmm the girls all said in unsion. Connor looked at them and said oh hey. Then they took of with the guy and the girl.

Were going to flollow them aren't we said Caitlin. Yes the others said. As they were running kara got a bit faster and realized that her powers were back and started flying no one was on the street so no one saw her the others grabed on to her and flew of after the others.

 **Mount justice**

We are here said lois how do you know said selena long story said lous explain later. Kara landed and the saw a hanger at the bottom of the mountain and went in, broke in, smashed the hanger door with super strength. They snuck around the corners and found the entrance to the main area and saw them and listened to there conversation.

 **Connors pov**

Hey connor how is the new patch working out said nightwing. Fine i said i have all my kryptonion powers plus the other ones like flight,lasers, super breath and x ray vision and im not pissed all the time. Thats great nightwing said so patch 17 was the successful one. I will turn it into a serum and should make you just like that permanently. Great i said.

 **Spectator pov**

Thats when the girls came up to them hey connor kara said. Hey Kara connor said back. Oh you are the one that criminal was dating the girl said. Yes thanks for the reminder. So connor theres this girl recently single and i think she would really like you. Back of bitch! Was heard from the girl. I knew said kara and lois at the same time. What do you mean said the girl. Kara went up and said hi m'gann. Wait how do you know! Said everyone exept lois, connor and if course kara. Because shes my cousin connor said. Oh said the the team and the girls. I knew to said lois. As she went up and hugged connor. Connor hugged her back. Lois did cry connor just grew up to be just like his father clark not lex. He'd be so proud of the man you have become lois said to him. I know connor sais back and shed a tear himself.

This took the team by surprise connor never cryed in fact the emotion he ever expressed in front of people was anger but here here he was crying. M'gann went up to comfort him with Lois.

Connor who is this nightwing said. My mum connor said. Connor called him his mum because she was there for him so he looks at her like a mom and not a step mum. Oh said nightwing he instantly understood why they were upset the rest of the team got introduced. Selena introduced dick grayson to kara caitlin and lois. Caitlin introduced wally to lois and selena. Lois gave connor a proper introduction M'gann gave them her introduction and kaldur the guy with the water swords introduced him self and artemis gave herself an introduction as wally went up to hold her hand as she introduced herself as the daughter of sportsmaster and huntress. The girls under stood why she was upset kara understood given her aunt and uncle were evil before they died so kara comforted her.

Then m'gann showed her true form and connor held her hand to give her his support. Before m'gann could react kara gave her a hug. Kara explained how she grew up in a rich family but she always took pity on the poor and whem her family visted she forced them to fund ahousing estate for white Martians. M'gann turned to her normal self and gave kara a massive hug saying she was one of the homeless children till that housing estate got built and that she probably saved her life connor instantly saw kara and m'gann were going to be best friends. Oh el connor thought im screwed

The alarms went off the computer came on with an alert saying the was a new big crater in a feild. Where. Nightwing said. Smallville the computer replied. Oh come on I don't want to go back there said lois. Why? Asked connor. Its were i met you're fathers connor. Its were it all started were clark landed were he was born were wr both lived for a bit were we first met when clark met lex and became friends with him were lex betrayed us its were your grandmother is. Lois said with tears. Ok connor said guys activate the cameras on my suit me and kara are going alone.

When they flew to smallville kara realized that yhe crater was out side kent farm they flew as fast ad they could and landed she saw martha standing there next to her was a massive creature he said my name is stephan wolf these belong here in earth my master took them from his enemys then ge disappeared. Martha started crying as she fell to her knees and connor and kara saw it to what they saw was a Trident,batmans cowl,wonder womans sword and shield,cyborgs arm and what made connor break down was supermans corps dead but what made kara break down wasn't the fact her cousin was lying there dead what made kara cry was what he was holding in his hand the flash emblem. The only question that was on any ones mind was what happened to the justice league

 **Hi guys i just want to point something out**

 **I will be using alot of cw,smallville and young justice but i am using young justice's pov on white Martians were they are poor and m'gann is martian manhunters neice and wally is cw's wally but he is barrys nephew not brother im keeping the normal relationships like m'gann and conner and artemis and wally but i might keep nightwing so i might be doing nightwing and zatanna because i like the shipping of them but if there are in dc characters or dc ships yoo want me to do then i will try to do them and i also won't deal with the cw flash backstory but justice league back story and i won't be using other characters from season 2 of young justic unless i get asked but i will not I repeat will not use la'gann i hated his character and if i do a teen titans the robin i will use is... im debating having it tim drake or completely change batman history and use jason because i don't like tim and jason so it would be nice to put them on a team just so i can control what they do and what they say so if you could help me decide jason or tim I won't use damien because of his age and i want this robin to have a relationship with starfire the teen titans i use will be robin starfire raven beastboy and blue beetle i won't use damien unless asked because i think damien would make a better red hood then jason but thats my opinion now i think this paragraph is longer then my story i'll update soon bye**


	10. The first part if the question

**Hey guys long time no read bad and good news the good news I'm using auto correct the bad news is I'm using auto correct I truly hate using auto correct but if it help you guys read easier then I'll try. Also in Hidden in secrets my Httyd fanfic someone mentioned to use "" so I will try and remember that for all my stories so enjoy**

 **Kara's POV**

I was flying back to base with Connor who was more quiet then usual then I started worrying about telling the team. I may be kryptonion but even I was scared to tell the rest of the team mainly someone like Selena that the justice league were dea-missing they were missing well some are Clark is dead cyborg is injured and the rest of them are unarmed so I hope there ok and I must have fate that the rest are alive.

 **Barry's POV**

I woke up in a weird place. It was like a forest but instead of leaves in the tree it looks like slime and the bark in the tree it feels like it's jello. I started to walk around why was I here? where was here? How did I get here? Where was the team? All questions that need answers. I got fed up of walking so I decided to speed up and run but I couldn't it's like my powers were gone. "Hello" I screamed "anyone there" but no answer I was alone. But I didn't feel alone I felt like someone was watching me. Then I saw it a weird creature that marks the resemblance of a bug but stood like a man it dawned on me. I remember now but there was no time it lunged right for me

 **Bruce's POV**

I woke up in a nest I think it was anyway but I was in a cocoon and there were creatures all around me I couldn't describe them there were no words to tell how they looked the looked nothing I have ever seen. I had to get out of here but how? I still have my suit on except my cowl is gone but if I could just heat up the cocoon then I could break it. I activated my thermal mode in the suit and started heating it up. I think from the reaction of the creatures that they like heat because when it was getting hot more and more just came watching me I knew I had to be quick because they would probably attack when I broke the cocoon. so I slipped my baterang out and dug it into the cocoon and it cracked and shattered. In the moment of confusion I ran all my gear was hear so I grappled onto the tree but as I landed in the tree I went threw it like it was slime I was stuck just as the creatures were coming my way.

 **Kara's POV**

"What do you mean the justice league are missing they have been missing for 5 years" said Selena. "Yes but this time we know the being held captive or there- no there not dead they can't be. Look guys these are the strongest hero's ever yes they've been gone awhile but we brought back somethings from the crash zone" I said. I showed them the stuff Clark's body,cyborgs arm,Bruce's cowl, Wonder Woman weapons aquamans trident and Barry's lightning emblem.

Young justice gathered around the table with the stuff. Wally was on about to cry Artemis made her way to him to comfort him. M'gann was comforting Connor as he was crying. Nightwing was in denial he kept saying that "it's not that easy to kill Bruce" but zatanna was right next to him Lois ran in asking "what happened" We all looked at her as her head turned to the corps of Superman. "No..."was her only words. That was the only thing she said for the night on word that's it. As for me I was praying that the rest of the team were ok. Someone did ask what could kill Superman and if the kryptonion was dead what were the chances the rest were alive. I ignored them as I sat with Lois and Connor to grief. my cousin is dead Clark Kent is dead Superman is dead. And this is just the beginning.

 **Barry's POV**

As the creature came flying towards me a man charged it and took it out then he graped me and yelled run it took me a moment but I realized it was Arthur. "Aqua man where are we going?" he didn't respond he kept running with me beside him. We finally stopped and I asked him why he looked so different. He said "like Barry it's hard to believe but something happens to us after we left central city what do you remember?" I replied saying "we took of and went week traveling trying to find answers and I woke up here". He bowed his head "Barry we have been gone five years" I looked at him shocked. "No don't be ridiculous we just left"I replied trying to remember. "Barry something we each got let out at different timelines look at me I ages haven't I." It was true he looked different. "No this can't be what happened?"I asked "Who ever captures us he did something bad he dropped me of first a year later cyborg came just he thought it has only been a few days but he it was a year it been me and him till he got readings from saying 2 people had been let out he went to one I went for you I don't who the other person is but it's rather Bruce or Diana we have to find come on let me take you to base"

 **???????? POV**

"Are they ready?" I asked getting impatient. "Yes sir with the blood samples we have been able to clone them perfectly except there personality of course there opposites" my scientist said "with the powers of our new friend bizzaro we have successfully done what you've asked" he continued "WHAT WE ASKED" I yelled at him. "Sorry sir I meant no disrespect to our new ally" "how hard is it to finish it?" I asked him. "Not hard anyone can do it just tell what to do I they do it" he replied proudly. Good take him away for execution I demanded my soldiers take took him by his arms as he fought them back then out of no were he got hit by a purple blast as a portal opened to a new world a new dimension were there was no justice League but other hero's then he came in his chair and said. "What he do" "disrespect to us he did what we asked should we kill Bizzaro too or wait." "Wait" he said "Incase the other doesn't work." "Good thinking we make a good team." "Yes we do" as he left in thin. I went to the next scientist and said "send the to central city let's see what they thing bizzaro League"

 **Hey guys sorry for the long wait but back now with new chapter big twist coming soon it has something with the new guy from the other dimension no spoiler if you are a massive fan of hero's in general you probably know but Incase u don't don't say a word I also don't about darksied and Stephan wolf so I wil kind my own thing so it's not easy to predict my plans for villains see ya next chapter**


	11. they came

**Hey long time no read (did i use that last time) sorry for so late you see i spent like 3 days working on this massive chp but as i was submitting it there was an Error and everything was gone i was really pissed so i took like a week to get in the right head space and i started thinking of thing i did not like in the chp that was deleted so this is fresh and hopefully well thought out**

 **KARA'S POV**

I woke up in the normal bed in my normal apartment in my normal pj's and my normal bed hair at the normal time but the day was not normal today was the day all of metropolis gathered and mourned the death of Superman. i was debating whether or not to go as Kara Danvers or Supergirl i settled on Supergirl because it would look wrong if Supergirl wasn't there i flew out the window and into the sky high in the clouds. when i was a kid and Clark was teaching me about my powers and how to control them as soon as he thought me how to fly he brought me up in the clouds and there he would tell me about his many adventures. I told him about my day at school he would always ask if i did anything i should not off i always eye rolled and said of course not. its times like those that make her think Superman was always more human then Kryptonian.

 **BRUCE'S POV**

They were all coming at me i was stuck there was nothing i could do i was helpless i hated it i would they kill me quick so i no longer have to need help. then out of no were cyborg ran out of the bushes and blasted the creatures back but for some reason he had only one arm. Why can't i remember what happened? they were only stunned so he had to work quickly with the same hand he started cutting me out but the creatures kept getting back up and the longer he took with them the more the sap i was stuck in hardened. Eventually he got me out and we ran we ran so fast we didn't even notice Barry and Arthur.

 **BARRY'S POV**

So we ran into Bruce and Vic literally. when we were all caught up and all knew what was going on Bruce had the idea that sense we all woke up in different places that if we were to cross reference the data we could narrow down the search of were Diana will be. Then there was an Earthquake and Diana fell right on Bruce. I ask "what just happened?"

 **DARKSEID'S POV**

"WERE ARE WE WITH THE PREPARATIONS!?" i ask nicely "Umm sir there is a problem with the pods. you see the neural systems isn't working." " yes ok but we prepared for this go to plan B" I ordered " sir that is the problem. the B leaugue is like a car if we put the actual Justice League then if the host was destroyed then the driver would just fly out and then they'll be free. sir i really don't think its worth the risk." JUST DO IT" i gets right to work

 **KARA'S POV**

it was quite we were all taking a moment of silence then the coffin lighted up and superman came flying out but then i a bright light he was gone."

 **BARRY'S POV**

The earth kept shaking then suddenly my memory came back

(flashback)

 _we had just left earth and went to a new planet not even in our galaxy. as we landed we noticed a large base and in that large base was an army an army we stupidly fought. we had been fighting for like half an hour and for me that was way to slow i tried to speed up but there is not enough food on that ship for me and Clark. speaking of the devil or devils we noticed h was fighting himself weird but not the weirdest. about 15 minutes later we hears the worst scream ever it was badie sup's was down but on the way down something impaled goodie superman but it looked what ever happened broke bad sup's back he would never move again then Cyborg got his arm ripped off and then there was a bright light and i woke up in this place._ _(_ end of flashback)

then with that my speed i had powers again. Then out of nowhere a bright light blinded us and before us superman appered. "how?" i ask "i don't know" he responds. then more earthquakes and we could see Metropolis

 **KARA'S POV**

they came threw a portal and they did not look good they looked like Bizzaroe. Then they attacked but thankfully i wasn't alone my sister and Sarah with the legends and team Arrow. and the old members of team Flash. it was the new Justice league and Young justice vs The bizzaroe league. then we charged to battle.

 **Well this was shorter then the first draft but better in away usually after i post a Chp i away say to my self why didn't i do that or why did i do that but not this time i will write to you all again soon your's truly** ** _shipmaster77777777_**


End file.
